THE SCARFACE
by oabc777
Summary: Set after several months after the Kanduda Island Incident and the death of VSSE's aces, the remaining of VSSE members had scattered all over directions across the globe and forgotten by the world. The 'Society' didn't know another traitor was hidden under their blanket until one epic struggle of a group of humans against an unknown bio organic weapon occured in Japan.
1. Chapter 1: A Stormy Night

Chapter 1 : A Stormy Night

It was another stormy night in Tokyo. Rains were shooting through a hospital trying to breach in from the protective polished window glasses. Inside the hospital, nobody dared to take a step out from their post. It was a rule for all staffs to stand-by whenever a doctor needed a hand although not a single doctor came for a duty tonight due to the weather and addition, not a single patient on the hospital successfully bored all the guarding nurses to quickly got over their duty and just heading to their own warm-cozy home watching Tv-s while snucking under their warm blanket.

Actually, there was a doctor on duty today and she just arrived at the hospital. Her right hand was carrying a bag of warm foods she bought from a nearby convenience shop and walking through the front door.

"Konbawa, Priscilla-sensei!" one of the nurses greeted.

"I told you to call me Prillie already." the Female Doctor smiled, putting the bag on the receptionist's desk."Foods' in the bag. Drop the formalities when with me, will you?"

"Arigatou Priscilla-sensei. But sorry, we can't. it's hospital's rules already. Beside, don't you feel that you just broke another rule just now?" one of the nurses replied. Her eyes were emitting a hatred toward her despite her politeness.

The female doctor shrugged. She took an absent and began walking into her office room carrying a stack of documents to kill her time.

"Hey, have you heard the news?" One of the nurses whispering to each other and began gossiping her from afar.

"Yeah. I heard that she had eyes for Dr. Akira Sasaki."

"You mean that new handsome doctor?"

"Yeah! That one. From Dr. Tosaga, Dr. Luka, and Dr. Jin. After she aftering their money, now she is aftering the handsome one,"

"Eh? Really? I never heard those gossips. Dr. Priscilla isn't that kind of person." One of the nurse stood up for her.

"She **_IS_**!" the gossiping nurse asserted.

"Uh… okay then." The cons nurse finally gave up.

* * *

><p>Damn Bitches! If you got any time to gossiping someone behind, better get yourself busy with cleaning the medicine cabinet, replacing the old infuse packages, or at least checking the patients' pulse will you?! Prillie cursing to their ego. To be honest, she didn't have any single affair nor attracted to any males since the first time she transferred into this place. Those males were the one who spreaded those gossips and made her like a bitch.<p>

Prillie Priscilla graduated from Tensei Tokyo Medical University at the age of 23. Her astounding skills in saving patients whom were in the jaw of death faster than any doctor ever in the world had made her name noticed by Saviors, a group of world's best medic who had saved countless lives both in battlefield and daily lives as it name suggested. 4 years of training with saviors, Prille's knowledge upon creating cure against Bio Organic Weapon (B.O.W) and field medic operation had increased her numbers of people she saved and given her the title of 'Angel'.

Prillie's office located on 8th storey on the end of the corridor. It's not hard to reach there in the silent-dim corridor that gave a crept to everyone unless they had gotten used to the atmosphere already. Well, it's 11 P.M anyway, so she couldn't blame it neither.

Prillie flicked her office lamp on. The bright fluorescent light on the ceiling above illuminating the whole room with warm white light revealed her figures collection on the shelf next beside the light switch. Several anime and game posters were decorating the wall given her room a 'unique' taste unlike any other doctors. Despite her personal stuffs that taken most of the room, she still got her office squeezed with standard hospital equipments such as checkup-bed, etc. Actually, she didn't care about rules on any hospital. As long as she arrived on her shift on time, did her duty properly whether in the work time or not, and didn't make any impression-which seemed almost impossible since all the males were captivated by her beauty, then everything should be okay for her.

She put the documents on her desk and began working through it. Didn't take long enough to working until the last piece and that bored her already. Turning on the TV not far from her desk to lit the situation up, Prillie found out that nothing interesting on midnight channels. Just some crappy politic talks, hentai flicks-which she strangely not in the mood for it, and some stock statistics with mumbo jumbo speculations by some smartasses with spectacles.

She decided to stick on the news. Her eyes were rolled across her office trying to find something that could kill her time until she stopped at a frame stood on the edge of her own table. She picked the frame and put it closer into view. Inside the frame was a photo of her with a bunch of guys each with their own special appearance in front of a flag with a logo of an eagle and with VSSE's words carved into that flag. But her eyes were focused on a standing male with a long scar downward on his left face.

Qin Wei Xiang, VSSE's leader. It had been 2 months since his death, along with Ken Ogawa and Tony Redgrave. 5 months ago as she recalled, she met them the first day Saviors took her into a secret group of a large scale of mercenaries and soldiers whom blended into one big society called 'Society';with some what they called as…

**_Supersoldier_**.

Someone with superpowers inside their body. Highly trained to fight. Either way, it's hard for her to believe that kind of humans, existed. Still, world's vast wasn't it?

The first moment she met Qin when he was in the verge of death. 30 small but deep and endangering bleeding from sword cuts delivered by who they called as Shiroyasha, were engraved all over his body made him like a tortured Vietnam War prisoner. He was sent to her for a treatment and it wasn't an easy call. If not his willpower that kept him alive, she wouldn't meet the rest of the gang and would be ended up in a boring hole in Savior anyway.

She joined VSSE as their medic after being requested by Qin. Everyone's welcoming and accepting despite her lacknesses in the combat. Not a single fun she missed when she was together with all of them. She always exchange a laugh and smile more when together with them comparing with Saviors.

But all good times must come to an end. One day, 'Society' engaged in an all out war against Baby Panay in Kanduda Island. Losing their winning chances, 'They' pulled back with all remaining survivors including her-without Qin, Ken, and Tony whom left themselves behind to get the mission done. Tears were slowly flowing out from her eyes when that damned island-with all of it's contents were eradicated by a large pillar of light by God's Hammer, Metal Gear Erasure.

Here she thought that she wasn't gonna cry again. After their funeral, the remaining members of VSSE had scattered all over the globe and cut the contacts with each other. She forced herself returned to Saviors as the eagle had fallen. Things were totally different than before. Instead of putting her into the field again, she was put as a substitute medic until they gave her a call again. However, not a single call she received these times and here she was. An exchange doctor in a prestigious hospital in Japan.

She missed everyone. She missed Qin. Stupid Qin! If he didn't let himself killed, then she would… she would…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Prillie quickly wiped off her tears and got over with it. A patient in the midnight was not a small call. Time for work. She welcomed the patient in as soon as she finished moving her works onto other table.

It was a man, around 40 she guessed. He was pretty tall.

"So, what can I do for you?"

No response.

She noticed the man was breathing heavily with sweats pouring down from cheek like raindrops. Several assumption was put into her mind. Asthma? Could be. Until she noticed there was a several blood stains around his mouth, she changed her mind. Just at a glance, Prillie sure that there's nothing wrong with him except the disturbing blood stains as if that man was… how did she put it?

Eating the livings alive.

Cannibalism cases in Tokyo was recently occurred and put on the media to kept everybody vigilant. She was rarely caught up with the news. But she heard that the suspects were called with **ghouls.** Could that man be…

Before Prillie could clearly made things up, the man suddenly lunged his arm toward her and grabbed her neck and squeezed her. She was painfully choked and surprised at the same time. Not only because she couldn't avoid a simple grab but also her own reaction. Had these peaceful times slowed her reflexes down until she couldn't properly avoid a simple grab?

The man slowly lifting her from seat. She could see that man had bloodshot eyes like a demon and was laughing maniacally. Then, that man brutally threw her hard to a wall. Prillie could feel the pain running through all her body when the impact happened.

She groaned in pain as dizziness struck her. If she didn't do something, tonight was gonna be her last day of her life. She tried to stand up, but couldn't. Seemed like her nerves were damaged during the impact and affected her recovery system and body. That man didn't give her any mercy. He abruptly rode her back, firmly pressing Prillie's hand and sealed her movement whereas the other hand mercilessly tore her clothes from behind.

Afraid. She was afraid as the man licked her neck. She was gonna be raped. Or worse, she was gonna be raped first, before killed. She tried to scream, but her voice was stuck on her throat. She closed her eyes. Praying to God and crying at the same time. Praying that she would be released from this devil-in-a-form-of-human's grasp.

_Qin… if you were still alive… please, save me!_

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Tehken to Jinzo, Tehken to Jinzo, you read me over?"

"Jinzo to Tehken, Loud and clear. You in your position yet?

"Affirmative. I'm in. shitty weather huh? Wind's on match 3 I guess."

"Can you make it from window?"

"Negative. That's why I picked the door instead. Tehken to Rain, you copy?"

"Crystal clear. Ready for hostage rescue operation no.343. Hostage Dr. Prillie Priscilla, codenamed 'Angel', VSSE's medic, Ex-Saviors member but unofficially returned. Ghouls in sight. Waiting for Jinzo's sign."Rain replied, planting an explosive to the floor.

"Alright boys' let's review our target! Ghoul no.37564, Kenzo Shigahara, a bus driver. Eaten more than 17 victims mostly on women and female children."

"Sounds like a pervert for me."

"oh, you haven't seen his archives yet. Raping, assault on women, public sexual harassment. Usually harass his victims first before killin' them. And we hunt him 'cuz…"

"Put an end to his sickness."

"Saving more lives."

"And get him spill every single detail about Jenos." Jinzo reminded.

There was a short moment of uneasiness silent among them. They didn't like the third idea but they didn't have any other reasons. It was their main reasons to begin with..

"Anyway, can we begin?"

"Yes, right. Let's put that later on." Rain said, getting into cover.

"Cameras already shut down, feel free to go..NOW!"

**BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**

Rain quickly vaulted over his cover and readied his Mac 10 SMG after the explosion had calmed a little. Kenzo Shigahara didn't expect that the ceiling above him suddenly blew which prevented him from feasting his prey as a barrage of bullets raining all over his body from the blown ceiling and successfully got rid of him from his prey while taking a lot of damages on his body.

It was one of a risky shot Rain landed. Offering a high rate of fire with amazing firepower, Mac 10 could dry it's own clip within 1.5 seconds and leaving uncountable bullet holes on someone. However, it's lack of accuracy made it unreliable when it came into range as it only wasted bullets inside. Good thing Kenzo was covering the hostage's body and letting Rain without any slight hesitation on going all out burst shots. Either way, Kenzo was gonna ate them all though.

It took only 2 seconds for Rain to empty his 50 bullets, before Kenzo Shigahara erupted sickening 10 tentacles from his arm. Those tentacles were wiggling around for some seconds before it straightening up. The tip of the tentacle was sharp as needle and if looked more carefully, those tentacles were in a form of spear and directly aimed at Rain. However, Rain had prepared himself well and predicted that attack'd come before. He quickly switched to his P228 Handgun on his waist instead of reloading and nailed 3 bullets right onto Kenzo's chest before he returned to cover behind the ceiling avoiding Kenzo's spear attack.

As Kenzo's attention was attracted by Rain, Tehken quietly and swiftly sneaking behind him like a snake. With an amount of brute force, Tehken hit Kenzo's head from behind really hard. So hard until he could hear there was a crack inside Kenzo's skull. Next, Tehken brutally pulling Kenzo down and slamming him hard on the cold floor. By the time Kenzo was wandering what the hell's going on, he had eaten 3 lethal blows from Tehken right fist onto his throat. The pain was unbearable. Tehken was pretty sure that he had just smashed someone's throat from his punches and killed him already-if he wasn't a ghoul.

_**Ghouls had a stronger body than average humans. Their layer of skin was hard as rock and they got a regeneration process system from their heart, allowing them to withstand any injuries without afraid of getting themselves killed as they could heal their own injuries. Despite all the advantage Ghouls had, there were some weakness:**_

_**First, being able to fix themselves in speed didn't mean that they didn't feel any pain. That's why Tehken kept attacking Kenzo's throat to give him a blunt force trauma.**_

_**Second, should there's something happening to their heart, the process would be stopped and they returned to a mere mortal.**_

_**Third, a clean shot right on the head could be really-really nasty.**_

Thanks to Rain's 3 last shots which worked it out leaving the rest for Tehken to finish the monster off. Equipped with a brass knuckle, Tehken tripled the pain he gave every punches. As a finishing touch, Tehken brutally choked Kenzo's throat, and threw him like onto a wall. Tehken's strength was not a joke even though he was a human. There was a huge giant crack left at the wall with a loud *SLAM!*.

"And there we go. It's done." Tehken said. Clapping his hand and taking a breathe.

"Didn't you go a little bit over?" Rain asked while jumping into the hole he created.

"Can't afford to take a risk."

"Okay then."

"You…are dead…those who…opposing Jenos…will be dead…Jenos is God…All hail…to Jenos."

"Where is he?" Rain angrily asked, shoving a new 50 bullets clip into his SMG replacing the dried one, pointing it at Kenzo. "And you can die afterwards."

"..."

**DRADADADADADADADADAT!**

No response. Kenzo's strength had left with his final words following with his soul as Rain unleashing a barrage of bullets right to his chest and head in a point blank. Leaving a pool of blood on the floor at the end of the process.

"Job's done. Nothing we got. Returning to Crib right now." Rain reported to Jinzo.

"What about her?" Tehken asked, pointing Angel.

"Take her with us! She's important to us." Jinzo ordered from Tehken's earphone.

"Don't tell me you got hots for her." Tehken teased. "She's hot you know."

"No."Jinzo smiled behind 10 computer monitors in front of him. "But there's someone I wanna her to meet with."

* * *

><p>….<p>

Jinzo had a figure of a young man in the age of 28. His military attire was his favorite and what he's wearing now as following the Rules Of Operation given by his upper one.

Walking into a room with a cold sterile operating table inside, a cabinet medicine was installed on a wall, and a cold box full of blood packs. He put a pair of latex gloves into his hands like the operating doctors wore before conducting a medical operation, and took a type O blood pack then began replacing the empty pack that installed on the table with that one. On the table apparently lied a figure of a man-or somewhat remained from him:

One of his eye was forcefully scooped out, his hair was black-mixed with dried reddish fluid from his peeled scalp, his nose was bludgeoned by something and totally destroyed; made him could barely breathing from the mouth with the aid of the oxygen tanks connected to a tube that inserted into his mouth to keep him alive. His body was not in any shape either. All remained was his upper body that was pulled by force-revealing his spinal cord while his internal organs were scattered all over the table. He had his left arm detached by force and torn apart. Good thing he still had his right arm remained intact, well it's only on the outlook. His bones were totally shattered into pieces inside.

The figure slowly twitching his head giving Jinzo a look. Trying to talk, but couldn't as his words were stuck on his throat that was slit opened. Jinzo gave that figure a warm, smoothening look in return. He put his mouth close to that figure's only remained right ear and slowly whispering in his mother's tongue.

"Jangan khawatir, Yoh. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah menemukan Prillie. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi. Kita akan membunuh Jenos dan itu pasti sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tapi untuk sementara, beristirahatlah dulu, OK?"

Yoh, or whatever the figure's name hardly nodded as he could understand what Jinzo was saying-or at least he knew what Jinzo was trying to say about everything's gonna be okay, the found of Prille,and the murdering plan for Jenos before it's too late.

The only things left beside his flesh that kept him alive were…

Hope.

Hatred.

Betrayal.

And Vengeance.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: Jenos Adler

Chapter 2: Jenos Adler

Jenos Adler quietly watching the show from a corner. Just as he expected, 2 ghoul hunters had been preying him down since the last time he found his 'Successor' and good thing they caught a bait. What was his name again? Oh right, Kenzo Shigahara or someone. As he recalled, he didn't have any followers. He'd prefer friend better even though he almost didn't have any since he didn't trust no one not after all he had experienced in his life-Except Aldren Pearce, who was the only friend of his and left in an apartment they coincidentally 'found' in Roppongi by violating the security access. Without Aiden's help, maybe he'd spend his night in the streets or park.

Jenos carefully stayed away from their sight. He didn't want to be discovered yet especially when he's being hunted by their will-and strangely by his. Lots of things happened these past months. Long stories, so much secret, so little time.

Not much known about Jenos Adler. All 'Society' got in their hand was just a picture of him. The rest of it was black. He shouldn't got his place. But something, someone got him live and kickin' in the 'Society' and that still remained an uncovered mystery like 7 Wonders In The world.

Back to the business, since his arrival in Tokyo months ago, he met his kin…

**Ghouls; beings of failed creation of a Genetic Recombination Supersoldier or to be shorten Gen-Sols in Japan. A risky way to turn normal human into a deadly killing machine as the process was extremely risky and chance to success was lower than 5%. The rest was either ended up dead or worse than death in forms of terrible mutations that couldn't be differed between human or monstrous creature anymore before they were put away from misery by the mercy of a bullet. **

**Different from any failed creations of Gen-Sols, and only existed in Japan. Ghouls still retained consciousness, rationality, and form of a perfect human being with the ability to turn one of their body parts into weapon was what they boasted about. Looks like a perfect result? Not at all if looking at their lackness: Extreme starvation that couldn't be satisfied unless with the flesh of human, blood thirst, and unpredictable of sudden aggressive behavior toward nearby people. **

**Ghouls did have body which exceeded the normal human in all terms of speed, strength, and body defence. However, their rank was still far away from any Gen-Sols and could be taken easily even the weakest Gen-Sols could take both of them in a fight not to mention that a trained human also could take them down such as Bio Terrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA) by simply shot them right in the heart-or landed a clean shot right on the head. Should the Ghouls started to gang them up, BSAA could simply deployed some flashbangs, Ghouls were weak with strong light and BSAA could simply escaped that moment. **

Being worshipped as their 'God' pissed Jenos off. Just when will these pesters stop clung onto him? Come to think about it, Ghouls were weak, fragile and imperfect. No wonder why they needed someone who stood above them all to be leaned onto and lead them. But all the privileges of becoming their leader, no matter how promising it was, Jenos didn't interested on becoming their head. It's his nature already to trust no one, besides Aiden and strangely, Qin Wei Xiang.

The dead leader of VSSE.

It's strange for him to trust someone whom he just met. It's natural for most of people not to mention trust was the hardest to achieve these days. He found something interesting in Qin. Something uncommon that only few had it inside that made him could entrusted his faith on him. Wonder what he's doing now?

_Hold Me, whatever lies beyond this morning, it's a later on. Regardness of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before._

Jenos suddenly stopped himself from walking as a Simple And Clean from Utada Hikaru's song was played on his cellphone. He was far and safe enough to pick the call without being noticed by someone. He immediately picked it up without looking who were the caller since he knew already, and only one person in the world could contact him.

"Aiden, wassup?"

* * *

><p>"Told you several times already to use our codename when we are in operation."The voice over there was a little bit irritated. How many times he needed to convince him their protocol for their safety? Jenos' carefree sometimes troubled both of them. It was their 3rd time of changing codename already and he didn't like to think over a new name.<p>

" Ah…Sorry. Sorry. Not gonna happen again." Jenos laughed. "Picked up something?**_ Watch Dog?_**"

"Nothing. Clear and sound. Take the stairs on your right. It's the quickest way to your car."

"Aye-aye!"Jenos obeyed. "Just as we predicted, 2 Ghoul Hunters were preying me down and took the bait."

"That's all? We don't trust your kin yet you know."

"Yeah. And that's our advantage right? They are trying to buy us and there they are."

"Or he accidentally chose the wrong victim this night and coincidentally saved your identity." Watch Dog said. "Sides, without Kenzo or whoever he was, you didn't want to fight them right?"

"Yeah. Yer' right. So who are they anyway?"

"let's see..." Watch Dog opened his PC, and opening a file named _INTEL_. The file showing a bunch of texts and photos of the hunters Jenos mentioned which he secretly gathered by himself." 'Kuroyasha 'Rain'' Ryan Jonathan. And 'Tehken' Ken Ashin."

"The Black Haired Demon 'Rain' and The Iron Fist." Jenos commented.

"Exactly as their nickname precedes. Rain is one of Assassin Order 's member, Big 3 No.2 team in 'Society' and the brother of Shiroyasha of Metal Age. You met them already?"

"The sick bastard who gets turned on and having a strange sexual pleasure when cutting someone with his sword. Yeah I remember him. For Rain, I can't remember. And what does his brother does? Lemme guess. Bludgeoning with blunt things and derived the same sickness like his big brother?"

"No."Watch Dog corrected. "He's tame and could control himself unlike his big brother although he's a Psycothic type like his brother too in addition with a lil' bit augmentations in his body. He's prefer ranged weapons rather than being the same like Shiroyasha so be careful. He's good in range and paired with Iron Fist will be a nightmare for you. Ken Ashin is a newcomer into this world and hasn't been registered yet as a member of any team. He's a nasty and brutal close combatant who only rely on both of his fist and marveled Snow Viliers of NORA and Zeke Sanders of VSSE. You don't want to take both of them in a fight right?"

"Hmmm… I'll think over it."

"I suggest not. Hold on! I picked something over here!"

"Same goes here. 3 ghouls right?"

"Hold on a sec. Oh shit. Shit! SHIT!"

"Hey! What's going on? Tell me!"

"Numbers are doubling, tripling. 4…6…10…20?! Seriously, GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE ASAFP!"

"Nah… Take it easy will you? They must be no brainer."

"You sure you wanna take them all on? Ah silly me. I forget you are **_that_** one."

"Yep. And one more thing. This one might be interesting for you."

"Make it quick. 3 minutes before they are into yours."

"You know Jinzo?"

Watch Dog remained silent for a moment. His eyes were narrowing with suspicious. Jinzo? What the hell Jinzo was doing here in Japan? He needed some moments to make this clear.

"Perhaps. But now concentrate on your fight! Don't get yourself killed."

"I won't. cutting com's link right now."

Aiden Pearce nervously watching the situation Jenos had gotten into from his cellphone that linked to cameras he had hacked. Aidren was renowned as one of the best skillful hacker in the world. Opening electronic locks, jamming a network communication, name every single things related to machine, computers, or sort like that, this one can do more than people could imagine and his proficiency most is located in networking.

Everything is connected, connection is power. No wonder why Aiden could get a handful of detailed accurate intel from everywhere in cyber space in a short time. Don't try to mess with him. Aiden's way of killing can be counted as a 'disruptive' one. He secretly surveiled someone under 24 hours, finding out their secrets, publishing it on the internet to shake their mental, driving them into stress and insanity before putting a bullet through their head.

How did he end up Jenos was a long story. Jenos simply saved his life and Aiden's family when he was in Chicago. And that what made Aiden stuck with Adler, becoming his eye and ear hoping he could repay the favor which couldn't be repaid for the rest of his life. As for Jinzo, Aideen looked over his cellphone for a moments. His wallpaper was the picture of him and a south-east Asian male. He had a white skin and a sleek tidy black hair with a smile. He couldn't believe that he'd meet him again-if Jenos didn't give a wrong info.

"Well-well, looks like we are going to meet again**_ , 'Scripter', 'Jinzo'_** **_Sidhartha Anugrah Prabawa._**"

Aiden began calculating. Chance of winning for Jenos was lower than 10%. Seriously, no one could survive a gang bang ever. No wonder why Ghouls were so persistent of making Jenos as their God since they needed someone who can be relied onto and lead them-even using force. Or probably… Just his assumption. Or probably they were aftering Jenos' power, gene, or both.

Being a success of a Gen-Sol's 'Special Project', Jenos held an unbelievably God-like destructive powers and abilities high unlike any other Gen-Sols ever had in history, making him a SSS class Gen-Sol and since he's the first successful 'product', he was called with…

**[Prototype]**

* * *

><p>End of chapter 2.<p>

A.N: review please. Thnks! ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Back Into The Saddle

CHAPTER 3: BACK INTO THE SADDLE

Rain and Tehken calmly remained where they were idly without making any slight movement in front of a Wraith CM 3 Bow gun by Angel's hand. Jinzo said that she was weak and almost couldn't defend herself in a combat. But he didn't mention that she would turn hostile against them and hell, she always carry that exotic weapon around was included in a list that Jinzo didn't tell. They didn't afraid of the Wraith itself, rather they afraid of **_what_** inside the arrow bullet. It was obviously gleaming in green, meaning that it contained poison or dangerous nerve gas that could be lethal if inhaled in which if they tried to extort the weapon from her and she accidentally landed a miss shot not to mention that her finger was steady right on the trigger.

"Stay where you are and drop your weapons…Or else I can't ensure your safety after I shot this one." She threatened.

"Calm down, Angel. Lower the gun down and we can talk about this."

"STAY WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE AND DROP YOUR GODDAMN WEAPONS!" Angel shouted, taking a step back when Tehken tried to approach her and looking through her ACOG scope that installed on it.

"Fine! Fine! You win!" Tehken gave up. Taking his brass knuckles off following by Rain's Mac 10 and P228 that they slid it to Angel's foot. "Satisfy? Now could you please lower your gun down?"

"Not until I know who you are."

"Okay." Tehken nodded "Rain?"

"As you wish, Mrs. Angel." Rain said, producing an ID card from his chest, slid it to Prillie's foot just like he slid his weapons. "Big 3 No.2 Assassin's Order, Ryan 'Rain' Jonathan. I suppose you are familiar with that name already, aren't you?

"Tehken. You can call me that. He and I just met few weeks ago and here we are. Killing Ghouls y'know stuffs like that."

"What status are both of you?" she asked without looking at the card Rain slid.

"Status? Err… How can I say that, Rain?"

"Well?" she adjusted her shoulder and fingers on the trigger. "What Ops are both of you into? Which order did you take, Red Scorpion, Metal Age, or Assassin itself? What kind of Ops you take? Assassination, rescue, bombing, ghost, terrorize, or elimination? How many units are involved into?"

She kept shooting un-answerable question hoping she could find a chance to shoot. These guys, their powers and skill were not a no joke and could be another threat beside the ghoul she faced just now.

"Mrs. Angel, once again, please calm down. Lower. Your. Gun."

"Depending on your answer, I can make this a long night."

A burst of static that turned into a melody of an anime song came from her cell phone interrupting her from shooting another question. For a moment, she had a slight diversion onto her cell phone and was hesitated to pick up the call. As her eyes met Rain and Tehken back, both of them nodding in unison telling her to do so.

"Answer's in your call."

"If you dare to do anything suspicious… you know the consequence." She warned. " _moshimoshi_?"

" *Bzzztt*… Ryan…'Rain's… Jonathan's current status is inactive… and 'Tehken' Ken Ashin's… not in the list. We are…just nobody and… no team's involved with us… not a way… to greet a friend, Prillie." The voice over the phone was heavy and static as it was disguised despite it's clear enough to understand.

"Who is this? Where did you get this number?"

"*Bzztt*… It… doesn't matter where I got this number or who we are. We are offering you safety if you come with us."

"And what do you want from me in exchange for your safety you offered?"

"Details I can explain if you make it into our place."

"Sorry, looks like I gotta turn down you guys."

"Prillie… we don't have much time on this. Either you come with us right now or die as a victim of cannibalism in the next 15 minutes or so just like the savage B.O.W who choked and almost raped you up before ate your fresh beating heart then following by your flesh that killed by my men." The voice over the phone raised, seemingly concerned about her safety. "Please Prillie, don't waste our time. We didn't come so far just to hear your refusal."

"And how can I trust you? Look! I don't know who the hell are you people. You just showed up, blowing up my office's ceiling and going into a killing. You could set me up by using that ghoul and killed him just to make me join you for your God-Knows-What-Bastards-Are-You-Plotting since you know every upcoming things as if you plan it smoothly."

"Trust build from action, not words. I think I have spoken clear enough already. Prillie, these guys, they can knock you out within a blink the moment they finished the ghoul already and kidnapped you to our place. But you know why I hold them? It's because I give you choice. Don't make this hard. I don't want to hurt you… as a friend. Think it over. You got 10 seconds."

The call hung off. Mysterious, suspicious, and can be life threatening. The caller knew her name, moreover, he/she used 'Prillie', that could be someone she knew. Question was who was it it? Was it someone in 'Society'? That couldn't be. She's cut every contacts with those people already, except some: Saviors and the remaining VSSE numbers that she kept even though they didn't give her a single call anymore.

Still holding on her bowgun that aimed at them, Prillie considering the choice seriously. They were definitely hiding something. Every people that came to her offering something good always after her skills. Saving someone who's in the verge of death to bring a cause to disruption in a society made her sick . here she thought she wasn't gonna meet this situation anymore but she was wrong.

However, they got the point. If the safety they offered was worth it then what she could say? They showed some promise in their skill and the fight before wasn't a play after all.

"If you start doing any suspicious acts, I'm going have this pierced through your heart and the next second you can't tell either yourself are breathing or not."

Tehken smiled and nudged at Rain watching Prillie lowered her weapon.

"Welcome to S.O.L.D.I.E.R"

That name surely brought back memories to Prillie. Old memories.

* * *

><p>Bathing in blood all over his body, Jenos spat in annoyance. Swearing in anger. He broke 3 of his ribs, got a deep impale wound right on his heart, and bruises all over is body during the gang bang just now. Although his injuries were lethal, he didn't show any sign of fear since all of them were going to heal themselves completely in a no time, even how many times he had his head beheaded or body chopped into pieces, all of his remaining will emit a long reddish slithering tentacles like snakes, or octopus and automatically reconnect to each other-which sometimes disgusted him during the process as it made him feel like a zombie instead of a [PROTOTYPE].<p>

Holding a horrible bloody colored double edged claymore, Jenos took a _hara-kiri_ stance, a stance where a samurai lost his pride and committing a suicide. Jenos 'inserting' the claymore into his hide. He felt nothing. He had gotten used to the sensation of having a sharp object jammed into flesh. That's what made him felt harmless whenever a sharp object was pierced through his body. Miraculously, the claymore melted into his flesh every time he thrust deeper and becoming part of him.

He gazed back at the pool of blood formed that oozed from the stacked severed bodies of ghouls he mercilessly killed. And suddenly, he felt his heart was aching. Somehow, he got a feeling that this wasn't right. Something's wrong. He could tell it from his heart. This feeling, he had thrown it away hoping he couldn't feel it anymore until this day...

Somehow he felt guilty.

These ghouls, no. These people. They were a result of failed experiments subject. They deserved a normal life, like any normal human beings: live, eat, sleep, having fun, dealing with their own inner demons, etc. Not a life like a weapon where they must hunt, kill, savage in order to preserve livings.

One thing Jenos was certain of: The source of creating Gen-Sols is only in 'Society' base itself straight in Swiss, Geneva. If someone turned those innocents into these monsters, then it was:

Abduction.

And the name that came behind those acts probably was:

Tokyo-X.

Another Private Military Company, part of 'Society' who set their base in Japan. Consists of Japanese, mostly. Excels in combining science and their new discoveries in 'magic'. Still, he believed in science. Not those mumbo jumbo powers.

Strange. Tokyo-X never abducted someone before. Perhaps, were they just discovered method to create a new type of Gen-Sols by synchronizing magic into the process creating another [PROTOTYPE]? How they created those monsters or responsible for all this mess, shall be revealed by himself with the aid of Aiden. There enough Gen-Sols in the world already. And he didn't want another [PROTOTYPE] appear beside him starting another [PROTOTYPE] war. He had enough with the collateral damages and victims just to end that gory war by his own hand. And hopefully, he didn't meet another second Alex Mercer this time.

"Ugh…ohok…tat…Tatsu…kete…"

Hmm? It seemed like there was a ghoul survived from his Devastator Strike? That's quite rare. He eyed the girl for a moment. She lost her lower body. Intestines' were hung over her belly as well as her liver and other retained organs were dragged along as she clawing the ground for safety trying to escape from him. The enormous bleeding and pain sensation spreaded throughtout her body, every inch she clawed, she felt her gut was ripped apart by force. She lost a quarter of her heart no wonder her regeneration system was stopped.

Hmm? This pattern of injury… it wasn't Jenos' attack pattern. Except where she lost her heart, it was Jenos' Devastator Strike.

**_Devastator Strike, _****a devastative wide radius blast attack in any form according to a Gen-Sol's body that vary by the genetical structure** **have. This extremely lethal attack as it's name suggest can deliver a massive kills if one was edged in combat, their adrenaline will be pumping throughout their body, increasing heart and blood pressure and finally generating a biological shockwave that destroyed everything in the range. However, as it consumed most of Gen-Sol's strength and stamina it's impossible to land another strike and they left vulnerable for a long time in addition, not all Gen-Sols have this devastative attack.**

**Though in Jenos' case he is different from the usual Gen-Sols, he could execute 5 strikes at once whenever he wanted. Destroying an entire city is not a deal with him.**

Back to the girl, he didn't see nor feel she attacked him during the fight earlier. Rather she was trying to find a way escaping until Jenos lost his patience in combat.

The girl was helplessly begging to be saved. No one around here anymore and sadly, her life was laid in the hand of her killer. In the next minute or two, her heart would stop beating and death was not a mile away. She could taste the blood in her throat. Everytime she took a breath, she felt her lung was punctured inside… unless Jenos did something and damn! Jenos sweared. He hated this odd. Why it's always come into a girl in this situation? Jenos shook his head.

He concentrated his mind, as he was imagining his hand was a claw and when he was imagining, his arm grew 3 inches, hand was spreading wider as fingers were taking the spaces inside. The bone fingers were fortified and hardened like irons. Finally, his nails grew longer wiht jagged edges like knife edge that could rip flesh easily.

"Hey!" he shouted, decided to end her misery.

The girl's eyes filled with terror. Fear struck her heart when their eyes met.

"I…Ie… Ie… Yame…te…Yamete…IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

ZLEB!

The girl let out a final terrible painful squeals when Jenos jammed her flesh, grabbing her weak beating injured heart. Jenos ripped the heart off. He held the heart close to his mouth and...

Enjoying the moment of silent.

* * *

><p>The corpses on the floor began shaking, hundreds of tentacles emerged from the leftovers, slithering like snakes and jumped with the part together at each other forming a whole pile. Inside the pile came a roar of ferocious beast shook the atmosphere in the parking lot. They got a bad feeling about this.<p>

And it hit them. A terrible, grotesque beast emerged from the pile that became one living snarling at them. It had a 2 meter figure of a man, reddish veins with oversized muscles were filling throughout it's body giving it a powerful look, and a small sized reddish round beating object was embedded exactly right on the middle of it's chest protected by layers of ribs that emerged from the chest's tendon.

The beast let another roar at them causing the air pressing against them. And the next second, a tire screech from a drifting black sport car in front of their eyes kicking another gust of wind into their eyes. It was a split of second their eyes met his who was inside the car with pair of icy cold blue eyes. They caught a glimpse-but they were 100% sure that there was woman with scarlet hair tattered in blood was unconsciously sat next beside him before she and the driver dispersed into the exit.

"Shit! He escaped!" Tehken yelled in anger.

"Now's not the time for that!" Rain shouted. "Concentrate fire!"

The beast charged toward them. Each footstep it took made the floor was rumbling like small earthquakes. Scattering themselves before a devastative smash downward from one of the beast's muscular arm made one-or all of them into a pulp. The beast had it's eyes on Tehken. So did he. It snarled giving Tehken a shoulder charge. Carefully shifting to the left, Tehken threw 2 consecutive punches from his fist letting the blunt force drove right onto the beast's temple. Strange, the brute force didn't make the creature flinch. It only enraged it. He shifted right, left, letting the beast made him dancing until he could find an opening. But, how long he could last?

it didn't last long until the beast feinted him. He was thrown hard to the ceiling above with a hook right onto his gut. Vomiding mild reddish fluid from mouth in the motion of the impact followed with another when made contact with the ceiling, Tehken broke his nose before meteored down. Hard.

The beast didn't give him any chance to recover. It rose both hands into the air in a haymaker position as a finisher until a rain of bullets pierced it's back drawing his attention to the shooter.

Rain broke into a small run without relentlessly firing his Mac 10 while shooting his sidearm after a couple of bursts in a role. The combination of fast paced bullets following with slow but accurate and powerful shots from both guns delivering disturbing pain enough to steal it's attention away from Tehken. He hoped Angel could do something as he knew himself was not good when dealing with close range.

The beast abruptly closing the distance with it's shoulder charge. Rain remained calm on his spot rolling his eyes on Angel. Good. Angel began moving into Tehken providing an aid and pretty far enough from him. Inhaling an air, Rain dried out the clip inside the Mac 10 spraying the remaining bullets inside toward the incoming assault. Those bullets deflected by the muscles of the beast. He waited. Waited the beast came close into an amount of range as he shoved the empty gun into his hip holster. And NOW!

Rain dove sideway just before the beast could give him a nasty shoulder charge. Due to the dangerous act in which he put himself in the verge of death second ago, a chill slightly ran over his nerves making the heart pumping faster for a short moment. He let the sensation of adrenaline drove into him. As his breath became slowly indicating he's inside the phase, time slowed down in his eyes. He caught every single motion of the beast's muscle contractions, gust of violent winds that brushing from the beast's charge, and a small reddish round beating object straight right there-protected behind the blobby muscles.

_The weak point. Must be goddamn it!_

He raised the P228 in the motion. One shot. One chance. The gun unload a powerful slug from the chamber straight into where the gunfighter was aiming at. He couldn't miss at this close. Too bad the slug was buried somewhere inside the beast an inch away from the heart. It's not possible! How could he miss?!

The beast flailed it's arm. The adrenaline finally wore off after the shot and it hit Rain really hard sending him crashing into a nearby car. The car's window shattered at once abruptly welcoming Rain into the driver's seat. Blood slowly flowing down from his forehead as shards of glasses were nailed him right there. No good. He couldn't feel his body as the pain spreaded. All he could do now was watching the beast approaching Angel and Tehken.

"You are hurt. C'mon! Let me take into the ICU!"

"I'm fine... Listen Angel!" Tehken coughed blood. He had his eyes on the Wraith. " There's not time for that! You gotta shoot that beast or we both die 'ere!"

"But..."

"JUST DO IT BY OUR SAKE! JEEZ...*COUGH!*"

Prillie groggily nodded. Tehken was right. The beast now was charging at them from afar. It took 8 seconds before it reached them. And by the moment it happened, it would be the end for all of them for sure. She slung the Wraith down into her palms. Checking that the weapon was loaded with her special arrow she trained at Tehken and Rain before. Good. She was locked and loaded though it was her only shot she got. A sense of uneasiness came and disrupting her aim. Her hands began trembling with sweats slowly dripping from her cheek. She had her breath unstable and her shoulders were stiff. It had been months she touched a gun and to come into this kind of danger situation put herself in off balance of taking an aim of a gun. Panic possessed her. Reducing both of her mental and aiming more. Afraid. She was afraid. What if she missed the shot? Not to mention this substance inside. What if the substance, the poison she created didn't work on this creature?

_No. Screw it all. Gotta fire. You can do it!_ She muttered to herself.

She inhaled deeply. Forgetting her qualms. A voice spoke inside her mind. A familiar deep commandeering voice of a man.

_When you shoot, first, hold your guns steady. Second, relax your shoulder and emptied your lung. Make yourself comfortable as you can and don't stiffen it! Last, don't immediately shoot whenever a target came into your sight then range. Instead, wait until the right moment to do so. I didn't say you need to have him close but let the moment play. And have some dignity will you? Am I make myself clear enough, Angel?_

_Sir, yes sir..._

_Qin..._

Following what the voice instructed, Prillie let the beast came close. Closer, and there! She spotted it! She spotted the round beating object on the middle of it right on it's chest. She kept her Wraith trained on it but not now. The moment's not right.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! SHOOT IT ANGEL!" Tehken yelled in pain.

She ignored and kept waiting until it was less than 3 feets away from her. She remained calm despite the situation she got into. Deep inside her heart, she was eagerly wanting the shot discharged. She kept herself cool. The beast ferociously joining both of hands into a haymaker fist like high into the air when it entered it's range, leaving her weak point wide open.

_NOW!_

The Wraith discharged a silent but powerful recoil and knocked Prillie back with it's shot. The arrow pierced right into the weak point and threw it backward following with a red bloom in the air. A hazy green gas was discharged from the arrow mixed with the beast's blood when it entered it's flesh causing the beast let out a painful scream. The next moment later, the beast finally lost it's ground after flailing wildly, and finally it met it's end by melted away as the gas that emitted from where the arrow rested, dissolved it from inside with the contents inside the arrow.

"What the hell was that? Anyway, you did it Angel. You saved our lives!" Tehken smiled.

Prillie let out a faint but smile full of satisfaction.

"Gabriel's Sword. Anti Ghoul serum. I created it by myself using Day Break."

* * *

><p>A.N: And that's it! Finally Chapter 3 is finished. Sorry it took a long time. Wish y'all a happy new year folks! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Sleeping Dogs

Chapter 4 : The Sleeping Dogs

On an artificial beautifully modern designed high tech man-made floating island surrounded by lake at the edge of Tokyo that connected by a long highway and a cable car station, there laid an all out famous female academy with the logo of a 4 winged object seemingly resemblance of an angel. The words of 'I' was engraved on left and 'S' was placed on the other side.

And even though it was only insignia, nobody in nor outside Japan didn't know what it stood for. I.S, Infinite Stratos was a specially designed high tech battle armor for girls. Imagine a mortal could have the shape of an angel. Now they have it, man-made. It was humans' nature. They never felt satisfied no matter what and how high the sky was which reminded him one of the Greek's tale:

_Icarus and Daedalus. Both son and father trapped in a labyrinth Minos created and they found a way to escape from the maze by creating a pair of wax shoes that etached with the feather of birds. They flew. Son got high. He intended to go higher to the sun, without knowing that the wax was melt by the heat of sun. As a result , his shoes wore off then he fell high down below to the ground. Returning to the earth. Dead._

Humans were really crafty and foolish creatures, however their foolishness pushed their limits to outcome the challenge, outcome the boundaries and always does in a matter of time. Once again, it was their nature and sin:

Greed.

At first, Tabane Shinonono created it for space-travelling purpose, if he's not mistaken the girl's name until Uncle Sam spoke her creation badly. War machines, killing machines, blah blah blah all that political bullshits and stuffs to shut the machine down. They didn't want other countries' weaponry surpassed them. Again, another sin he found in humans: Pride. In the end, after a demonstration and joint cooperation with Japan, Uncle Sam approved them and changed side to the pros fully supporting the development of IS until it global.

Humans... are really interesting and full of surprise. He wished he was one of them. He never felt that he's a human and never will though he and his evil twin born from a womb of a human. He strolled through the beautiful botanical garden heading into his dorm to take a break from his extracurricular activity, waving hand to greet back the girls who were waving at him from other side who were charmed by his look. He was the 2nd and only male student in this place beside another one. The IS was specially designed for and only girls to pilot. Somehow, by coincident a male named Ichika Orimura successfully triggered the machine and went down into the history as the first male pilot... and now, he's the 2nd, not long after Ichika's news spreaded worldwide.

He had a tall good figure. His silver hair sat amused paired with silver eyes made a perfect combination which none of the girls could resist, not to mention that his cool in both look and attitude won the heart of all girls in this academy and rivalled Ichika's.

However, he turned them down –all of the girls who were trying to get know of him better. He never found women were distasteful nor he's into guys anyway. That's just his boundaries. He didn't want them-those kids, those teenagers if it came for the mortal's lifespan, clung into him. Despite all of his efforts to turn them down, they still clung into him by his cold attitude as if he's a girl's magnet- without they knew the darkness, the devil within who was none than himself.

" Yo! Dante-san!"

A good looking average teenager cheerfully greeted him the moment he creaked the door opened. His room that shared with him was consisted of 2 sets of computers with high speed internet access were sitting nicely on a table, 2 average sized bags were located near the window, outside the window was a view of city. When night came, the stars would lit the sky and the city would turn their lights into the glamour nightlife showing their glamour to them if they looked from the balcony. A bathroom was located inside with a shower. This facility was a must especially he didn't like to enter girl's bathroom in case the man who just entered the room, Dante needed to take a leak.

"Echi-ka, working on your novel again?" He let out a smile and greeted him back in his own style.

Ichika chuckled. He replied with another smile responding his roommate's sarcasm joke. "Is that the way you always greet me, Dante-san?"

"You Japs couldn't differ between 'I' and 'E'. 'sides, Echi suits you better!" He strolled through his bed, throwing a red leather jacket he's wearing right into a nearby chair.

"By the way Dante-san, Chifuyu-nee's birthday is coming up tomorrow. Eveyone's invited, including you. So, can you pull up your performance as usual?"

Chifuyu Orimura, as Ichika called with _nee_ meant that she's Ichika's older sister. She was the first IS champion in the age of 20 and hell, who the hell created the IS Championship in which the event itself was only a large scale battle royale where the last girl standing, wins. A contradiction to the first purpose IS created for. After her won, she became a strict cold sadist teacher who liked to hit and scold students a lot whenever they couldn't answer her questions in class or ignoring the laws given by the academy. Still, no matter how sadist was her, she always getting adored by all girls in this academy like a celebrity.

Talking about Dante's performance, he made his living by throwing musical performances on various streets around the academy. Surprisingly he had the talent, the payment was more than enough to keep his tabs running in the academy although his tuitution was covered by a mysterious man whom both of them hadn't met in person. He didn't want to drag someone's ass to put him into a charity list. But what he could do? Almost nothing but wait until he met the man himself to return his cash.

The lesser he knew, the better it was.

"Where's the place then?"

"In my house, 10.30 in morning."

"You pay the trip? You know I couldn't get there myself." He teased. Ichika replied by smiling and throwing a car key into his palm. He smiled. "I'll drive."

"Up yours Dante-san!" He cheerfully laughed hearing one of his best friend's answer. Then, returned into his business.

Dante shrugged, putting the key on a nearby desk. He slid out an attaché case below his bed. His expression went grim when he took out an object from inside. It was a katana. Carved beautifully in Eastern style with a sharp deadly curve that sheated by a blue colored sheat. Drawing the katana himself, the katana reflecting the image of himself from the light above. He felt the sensation of killing lied inside inside the blade as it yearned for blood-just like the previous owner:

His dead-evil twin, Vergil.

Closing his eyes, his mind trying to shake that bitterest memory off. Every night, the memory came haunted him on his sleep. How could he forget ? The moment when their blades fiercely crossing on each other, the non-stopping adrenaline rush in their veins, their extreme hatred on each other why were they born as twin while standing on their own belief: one to protect, one to destroy.

Deriving some kind of twisted pleasure from the fighting, not knowing that it turned into unforgettable guilt and regret in the end, Dante watching the playback moment the climax where he deflected Vergil's katana, Yamato off from his grip. Then, with a rage that danced wildly, Dante brutally smashing Vergil to the ground below and thrusting from the tip until the grip of his mammoth-sized claymore, Rebellion, straight right into his brother's helpless heart spilling a gallon of blood during the penetration.

He was exhausted but won. However, His victory was given along with an unbelievable last words by his opponent. At first, he thought that he misheard it. But after seeing Vergil kept reciterating those words until he could fully grasp it, he knew it was real.

"Dan...te...Dante...My...Sw...eet...Beloved...Lit...tle...Bro...ther...I...Love...You...Brother...I...Lo...ve...Yo...u...Al...ways...Always...Love...You...I...Love...You...Bro...ther..."

Seeing Vergil finally went limp on his claymore, Vergil's remained slowly and magically dispersed into dust. To win is to lose, the irony came true on him. The soul inside Dante drove him to scream in regret. Screaming loudly. Screaming for the lost of his last member of family.

A screaming soul.

"Dante-san! Dante-san! Dante-san!"

Gasping for air, Dante jack-knifed from his bed. Sweats were pouring hard from his forehead. His uniform was soaked with sweat from the nightmare he just had. Since when did he fall asleep? He took a deep breath, realizing that Yamato was somehow mysteriously returned to it's sheat. Ichika was worriedly standing beside him, giving a water to drink. It happened again. Every time Dante was sleeping, he became like this and came into his concern but Dante always waved him off ensuring everything's okay.

Dante could deal with the bitterest past, getting impaled thousand times more than he could imagine, survived out there in cold since he's not their average beings.

But now, he's got something precious. Something to protect, to keep him living, to make him feel human...

Ichika, and everyone in this academy, were the ones who kept him strong ... And his friend who was battling with death, Yoh.

And behind that name, lied one of the Damned Ones. The Ones who shouldn't be walking on this earth again as death was already ate them away. However, they were banished by heaven and hell didn't want them.

And Dante was the one of The Damned Ones. There were 3 of them.

And when Yoh awoke, it's his duty to obey his command to scorch the earth, turning a blind eye to Ichika and his new friends.

And when the time came, he wished his memories as Dante was lost.

* * *

><p>Hanzo academy was just a normal school located in Tokyo. However, it lied a dark secret within. If a hidden panel was discovered, a password was said, then one should be able to reveal a training ground for assassins in Japan.<p>

Ninja and Kunoichi.

Kunoichi was not a new vocabulary in assassination world especially in Japan. The worldwide also used this one but in different words. However, all came into a same meaning.

Ninja girls, female assassins.

They were used since ancient years ago as their charm and beauty were proven more effectively in the mission and chance to success was higher comparing to ninja.

"Ryu-Sensei?"

A girl voice interrupting him from his peace. He lazily opening an eye slightly enjoying a view of a vuloptous body, covered in a white marching band-like design uniform matched with a skirt. The girl's gave him a sharp look and she had blue eyes. Her hair was black, long straight downward like a lady. A piece of arm cloth wrapped on her arm with a logo showing her authority as a class rep.

"Alright, Ikarakuga, what's it?" He lazily asked with a little bit irritation.

"Sensei, you have been spacing out lately. Something's wrong?"

He let out a smile, feeling a little bit better that someone was paying attention to him. Or so he thought since he felt lonely and always did. "Thanks for the concern. Yeah, I'm fine."

"So, what's for today's training?" she asked enthutiastly.

"(There we go again girl, this is not a fun activity. Don't you know what lied beneath this training?) Alright. Round up the girls here 15 minutes from now for modern combat training no.3. let me prep something first."

"Haik!"

His name was Ryu. At least that's his new name and he was left alone again. Alone in the hollow training hall. His mind returned back to the past. It was all began in August 12th 2012, Tokyo. The place was under siege as a B.O.W cut loose from Africa called Alpha Worms brought back by an infected soldier. The infection spreaded instantly, turning people into blood thirsty monsters and the UN decided to sterilize the land of Tokyo at last as there was not enough time left until the end of Tokyo then Japan. As the trained armed soldiers weren't able to contain the outbreak, the government of Japan finally turned their eyes on them, those who were hiding under the shadows of living, the silent-cold blooded killers in black, ninjas.

The method of using them was proven effectively. the numbers of the infected dramatically decreased until the last of them was cut by his own hand.

He remembered the cold violent wind which blew against him when he and his squad of other ninjas were waiting for the turn to jump from the chopper which took them into Tokyo tower. He could still picture the face of his rival, the cocky Kuro Sakamoto and his father, Kanbe Ogawa whom got put out of their misery for the price of betrayal they did as they were seduced by the power of Alpha Worms offered to their body-turning them into one of them.

The incident called Ninja Blade hardened him, leaving a deep wound inside his heart. All of those brave ninjas, those he called with brothers, and one who he called with father, all of them had he slain in a bloody night. To kill was to protect and to protect was to bear guilt. He did that for not a fun. It was not a job that he enjoyed of, but someone had to do it in order to protect the humankind even though it was part of it.

And a Ronin was another vocabulary in ninja words. A one without master to serve, means that one wouldn't live long enough in this world. They would take eternal rest at the age of 20. Years later, after Ninja Blade incident, Ryu's lifespan finally reached it's limit. He felt that he had lived long enough. Perhaps, he thought that time would be the best for him to finally rest and forgot everything he had beared in his lifetime.

Deep inside his heart, he still wanted to live and saw the smiling future of mankind in Japan.

And he came. Granting Ryu's wish. They sealed a pact with a kiss as the ancient ritual told so. _He_ didn't mind it. And _he _didn't feel any slight of disgust when their lips touched each other, making Ryu felt something strong growing inside his heart to his master who he'd served for the rest of his life.

Was that called with love?

He wanted to express it, but he couldn't as he knew his boundaries. But someday, someday he will. Not on his lifetime but on his next generations who would served _him_ the rest of their life.

Right now, all he could do in the meantime was waiting the awakening of his master by training these...teenagers around the age of 15-18. He didn't want to turn them into a deadly killing machine like him just to follow the governments' ego in assassinating an opposite's party, stealing important documents, or protecting a scared shit VIP while they could enjoy a colourful life as a normal high school girls: hanging out with friends, gossiping, visiting a new confectionary stores, do some window shopping at a mall, or something like that.

He let out a sigh, then slung down an ingeniously custom hand-made Tri Barrel M60 Heavy Machine gun from his back. As the name suggested, the heavy machine gun in a shape of M60. The special feature it got was a three barrels etached on it. It could shoot altogether in a same time, raining deaths on enemies faster than usual. Sounded like a bullshit? Not exactly. The year's 2025. Anything is possible. Every impossibilities are possibilities.

The gun was toasted badly but could still work smoothly despite some lines of cracks were traced on the gun.

And when his master, Yoh awoken from his sleep... he had to turn blind eye to his cute pupils who were standing in front of him now with their enthusiast face painted on them.

And when that moment came, he swore that he would cut down a path for his master together with the other Damned One, as he was one of them.

* * *

><p>Yoh weakly opened his blood shot eye and awoke from another sleep, the only thing that he could do while in recovery. The medical pipes which were etached on his body like snakes keeping him alive by transfusing numerous of chemical fluid into him-anything that could keep him breathing. Every breath he took, he felt ache inside his lung like those breathes were scratching inside.<p>

A blood pack was hung on an aluminium stand nearby providing additional blood due to his leak from lower body which was nowhere into his eye. He felt better than yesterday despite all his injuries that still gnawing at him. He could tell it. He moved his arm-the only arm and he did it. He could lift it and grasp the light above. He bailed it into a fist, hatred and anger was flowing inside his blood. He couldn't wait for that day to come. It was no long anymore. That day would come, he could feel it and made sure that nothing would stand in his path...

The day where he could pay exactly twice more for what _he_ did to him.

The man was Jenos Adler, and Yoh would have his vengeance on him.

* * *

><p>A.N: Added DMC, Senran Kagura, I.S, and Ninja Blade. Hope you enjoy it. More universe will come so stay tune!<p>

Reviews are extremely appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5: Into The Shadow

Chapter 5 : Into The Shadow

The warm sunlight slowly began replacing the night. Inside a four wheeled vehicle that taking her somewhere, Prillie couldn't take her eyes off from the view of seaside on her left. Her mind wandered along with the incoming sunlight that shone through the water below the bridge reflecting the diamond-shape alike reflections from the surface. She sat alone behind the passenger seat. Her warm cup of coffee still remained untouched by her as she was thinking something she couldn't visual. Rain was driving. The caffeine effect from his black coffee kept him focussed since 3 hours ago. Beside him was Tehken, sleeping soundly like a grizzly bear. It didn't take long enough until they hit a traffic light.

"How you doing back there?" Rain asked, trying to break the icy atmosphere.

"Me? You can say that I'm fine I suppose." She answered weakly.

"You are exhausted. Why don't you take a sleep for a moment?"

"Wish I could."

"Can't take your mind off from yesterday huh? Chin up! We made it out alive."

"That's not it."

"What is it then?"

She let out a stressful sigh. "You know, those nurses, those staffs in that hospital, I wonder if they made it out alive. I think we should head back and check them out."

"Collateral damages always happen. People die everyday. Nothing to be worry about so move it!"

"WHAT?!" She raised her voice. "How can you be so heartless?!"

"Mrs. Angel, we have already done our best to keep it as minimum as possible. Your safety is our concern. Besides, returning back would be a suicide choice."

"What you, S.O.L.D.I.E.R wants from me so much until you abandoned the live of innocents?" She suddenly felt a twist in her gut from Rain's statement. "You got weapons, skills, but why did you abandon them?"

"Do I look like I want to? Abandoning lives which I could save?" Rain asked sharply in return. Prillie could see the glares he emitted from the front mirror. Those eyes were strangely familiar, it seemed like she had ever seen those eyes somewhere back before."We did what we could and look! Whatever you are saying 'bout us, we may not like what you are thinking."

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"You said you are from the Assassins Creed's Brotherhood, correct?"

"It's Assassins Order now. We changed the name since it's too mouthful."

"Then, 3 months ago, in Kanduda Island, have we ever met somewhere before?"

Rain went silent and didn't reply. His expression became dark as his glares went sharper squeezing Prillie into her bones. He sipped his coffee focusing back to the road.

The car entered a pier and finally docked at an abandoned warehouse. As the car stopped and Rain got out as well as with Tehken, Prillie sprang out from her seat. The smell of salt from sea greeted her first. It's been a while since she went to the pier or seaside. Several boats were spotted in her eyes, fishermen, fishmongers, boat captains and crews who were ready to set sail across the sea carrying out cargo shipments, every single activities here began to lit up. The wind of pier gently brushing against her hair blowing them flying backward. She stretched her stiffened body, the 3 hours journey felt like eons for her.

"Over here!" Rain's voice guided into a warehouse- a ramshackle old warehouse as if it was abandoned for long time that could fall anytime. He produced an iron key and opened the side door.

She followed. By the moment she entered the place, her eyes opened wide. An unbelievable numbers of state-in-the-art Gecal 50. Sentry Guns mounted in various edges inside the warehouse, 3 aimed at her. Ready to fire anytime if she began showing any hostile acts she guessed. Numerous neon lamps were hung above the old ceiling providing additional lights as the place was pretty dark. Below the lamp, on a corner laid 4 rows of computer monitors as well as other electronic equipments connected to it. The seat was now empty, but she doubted herself that she'd meet the user soon.

"Welcome to the crib!" A voice welcomed. Prillie looked over the voice owner who was descending a staircase toward them. Rain and Tehken began walked away to their own direction, leaving her with a tall Caucasian with a military attire. Judging from the figure he had, she was sure that the man was a militant. Especially, when her eyes nailed to an-eagle standing-on-a-globe-with-an-anchor-badge he's wearing.

_U.S Marine._

Or a former one.

"Name's Wayne Cress. You must be Angel Jinzo was talking about." He offered his hand, western-style's greeting "I heard lots from him, your reputation precedes you. Nice to meet you."

"Uh-huh. Nice to meet you too." She took the hand. "So, can you explain why I'm here?"

"How about I take you for a tour around while explaining? Your body must need a stretch."

"Sounds good to me."

"You see." Wayne began walking into the staircase he went down first. "We are a vigilante group focussing on hunting a type of B.O.W which cut loose in Tokyo."

"Ghouls?"

"Exactly. You know from the news already. It happened just 2 months ago."

"Funny, I thought I heard it just a month ago."

"The government try to reduce the panic. Well, at least not until it claimed it's 100th victim within 1 week. First case occurred in a school near Inaba at Yasogami High. 15 missing students, next day found dismembered, biting marks were all over their body. Culprit was a janitor and good thing he was quickly taken care by another vigilante group consisted of high school students before us named P4."

"Persona 4. With Yu Narukami as their leader. He chose a wrong place to start a massacre."

"Oh. Here's the armory. AK 47, my G-36, RPG, in case for anti-aircraft or heavy 4 wheels inbound. MP7 and UZI for Jinzo, Rain's Mac 10, Scorpion, M700 rifle, sadly no one has been using her until now. A 1911 and Tokarev, for small side-dish, 15 frags, 20 Flash Bangs, 10 EMPs, 3 C4s for additional firework. We don't have much firepower but we got 10 Gecals installed for defence system. Work better than having any dogs around." He explained. "Sorry, you know Yu?"

"Let's say we like to run into each other back then."

"Was it bad?"

"It's good actually."

"Then here we are."

They stopped in front of a door. A black plate written _infirmary _came into her eyes. It's the place she considered sacred most and gun-free as her profession, her call as a lifesaver dwelled within inside this kind of room. Opening the door, a numerous scent of medicine she inhaled when taking a step inside made her forgot her fatigue. The room was white and cold. She could tell it was sterile enough from the smell of the room without any further investigation. Wayne guided her inside, then gave her the moment to look around by herself.

She began checking through each cabinet. Latex gloves, morphine, alcohol, disinfectant, bandages, needles, hard to admit it but they got a complete lists to perform a surgical here. Hmm? She heard beeps of cardiogram. Without asking, Prillie followed the sound to a bed covered with white curtains. Casting aside the curtains which surrounding the bed revealing a patient who's lucky to have her around at the moment.

"Oh my God!"she gasped.

She was shocked. A half sawn off body of a man was laid on an operating table instead of bed with pool of blood keep soaking through the table. Instead of dying, he was still breathing- at least that's what the cardiogram's colour was showing and fighting for his live which made her really sorry for him.

"Meet Yoh. He's the reason why you are here."

"W...What happened to him?" She asked. Shaken and unable to hide her tears.

"A [PROTOTYPE] did that. No, you must be familiar with the name of Jenos Adler already. He did that to him."

"What?! Jenos?" She unbelievably asked. "Jenos Adler of 'Society'?"

Wayne rose his eyebrow, curving his lips. "'Society?' That's new for me. But the Jenos I mean here is the one who can morph his body parts into weapons."

"NO!"She cried. "That can't be him! He... He's a good guy! I know him! You Lying!"

"Whether you like it or not, it's the truth I am telling you. One day, soon, you are going to meet him and know who he's exactly are." Wayne sighed in disappointment as he could picturing their relationship from her tone. Perhaps, she was his friend.

Or something more deeper and intimate that she put her trust on him.

"Alright. Let's return to the main hall and give him a time to rest, shall we?"

She nodded.

* * *

><p>Finally, after his tiring shift in the monitor, The Watchdog finally grown tired of his watch and rose from his seat. He needed sleep badly. Yesterday's struggle for a camera was a pain. Usually, he could override it instead of taking the flag but since he needed it so badly to monitor [PROTOTYPE]'s fight, well who else could navigate him through the wave of battle if things went wrong?<p>

The sound of door closing heard by him. He walked to the living room to greet who's back-even though he knew _he_ was back safe and sound. Aiden wore a shirt and a leather pants. A metallic stick was slid on his thigh, which was unnatural for people in home.

"Hey Jenos! It's time for you to..."

He held his words as he eyed Jenos was returning with a cute scarlet-haired teenager on his arms. He eyed the girl for a moment. Strange, it seemed like the girl was familiar. He hurriedly took out his smartphone, checking out yesterday's camera feed from the hospital's parking lot.

_"Shit. Shit. Shit. C'mon, please let me wrong." _He muttered like a prayer looking the recording thoroughly.

The recording paused. The girl Jenos was carrying, was exactly like the girl from yesterday.

He yelped.

"BINGO F*&^#!' JEEZ-US!"

"Aiden, calm down, HEY! AIDEN! No, NO!"

CKREK! "DIE YOU MONSTER!"

DOR!

"GAAAAHH!"

"TOKIO-KUN! GRRRR! How dare you, Gaijin!"

"SHIT!"

The girl Jenos was carrying was a ghoul who hit him on the feed. Actually, Aiden didn't mind if Jenos brought a girl with him. Especially, she's a sweet one. But a ghoul? That's a different story.

It happened really fast. Aiden's eyes darted everywhere looking for a weapon. They came into a white-coated Dessert Eagle he left on a desk, good thing she was not far from him. Spitting a curse reaching for the gun, he pulled the safety off, taking an aim at her regarding she was still in Jenos' arms. The gun violently jerking Aiden's arm upward as well as his body releasing a powerful slug travelling fast to the girl's head. However, it missed as Jenos put himself on the line of fire, taking the bullet fully right on his arm. Dropping the girl with a cry of pain, the girl fell from his grip and emitting a murderous glare at her shooter.

The glare was strong enough to drive her jumping at Aiden. Aiden, for not regained his composure yet due to the recoil of the Israeli's famous semi auto handgun got knocked easily within a blow. The gun clattered during the impact away from Aiden.

No good.

In his eyes, a monster was pinning him down in a reverse-rape position. Well, he didn't mind if it's a human, but a ghoul? This meant that he'd be raped (as if) first then got eaten. A worse sex scenario he ever imagined. No. Stay focussed! He thought to himself. The girl drove both of her weak arms, but enough to choke Aiden's neck. The pressure applied on her force immediately working on her shooter. Aiden began gasping for air in just a second. His face became pale. Could be his exhaustion also began making him weaker.

He resisted. But useless. He couldn't outcome the power of a ghoul. The girl began emitted a huge-tail like object which slowly took form from her backbone. The object slowly materialized from bones and flesh into a sharp spear, ready to put a hole through his forehead. Spitting another curse inside his heart, Aiden's adrenaline began kicking into him. He formed a spear with 4 fingers of his hand and quickly drew the metallic stick from his thigh.

KACHAK!

Flicking the metallic stick sideway, the stick extended to 15 inch, morphing it into a baton. The baton was sleek and able to conceal itself was an inseparable part of him during fighting countless underworld criminals since he was in Chicago as it could deliver light, quick but serious blunt force traumas for his foes and knocked them out easily. A click reverberated inside indicated it was locked an ready to use. With a cry letting the adrenaline transformed his fear into rage and strength, Aiden drove the baton onto the girl. Aiden pressing a small button on the baton's grip with a smirk of victory painted on him when the baton completely connected to her neck.

The girl uttering a painful cry. The baton unleashing a 100000 volt of electricity jolting from her neck, then spreaded throughout body. Recoiled sideward and convulsed on the floor, Aiden hurriedly stood up reaching his gun.

A firm hand locked the gun when it reached his hand.

"Yamete Aiden-kun!"

Aiden rose an eyebrow while struggling the hand. His friend was preventing him from doing what's right! "The hell yer' talkin' 'bout Jenos?"

Jenos gasped. To his surprise, he also didn't realize that he used Japanese to speak. "Wait! Don't shoot her, please."

"Jenos, here's the point, okay? She's hot, I admit it, and I like her too but of all girls in this country, YOU CHOOSE A GHOULD TO SLEEP WITH?! DID YOU GET A SCREW LOOSE ON YOUR BRAIN? Alright. Second point, I. Am. Human. And I'm a DAMN WALKING BBQ STEAK WAITING TO BE EATEN BY HER AND HER KIN!"

"Her kin are mine too!"

"Shit! Now you are Nelson Mandela from USA standing for ghouls against humans? Move it before she killed Me!"

"She's tame! I can guarantee that!" he replied, wrestling Aiden's crafty strength. "Listen! They are victims of abduction. A failed experimental subjects!"

"So what? Don't give a shit about, now move it! Don't make me shoot both of you!"

"Aiden, please." He pleaded, staring deeply at Aiden with soft smoothening eyes.

"Don't gimme those puppy eyes."

Jenos didn't reply. He kept staring at Aiden.

"Don't think I'd fall for it."

Jenos staring deper.

"Stop it!"

He kept it longer, deeper, more expressions put inside and...

"Alright! Alright! You win! She just earned her keep!" Aiden frustrated holstering the gun and rewarded with a hug from Jenos.

"Thank you! Thank you! You are a good man!" Jenos cried a joy.

" Whoa! Don't get it too soon. She sleeps in the living room."

"She can use mine instead."

"Hell no. Need to monitor her 24/7."

"Including bath time? Jeez-us, you need to stop that habbit of yours! That's non-ehical!"

"Screw ethic when it comes to you living under the same roof with a cannibal who's ready to devour you anytime!" He said. "Here!"

"Handcuffs?"

"Got from a dirty cop days ago. She needs to stick around with you and if I find her 10 feets away from me without having you around her, swear to God I'll out a bullet through her head." He made a gun with his fingers, pointing it to Jenos' head. "BANG! BANG! Just like 'dat, ya dig?"

"Thank you Aiden. You are a good man."

"You know me. Now tell me what do you mean with 'ghouls are failed experimental subjects and victims of abduction?"

"Someone wants to make a new [PROTOTYPE] in this country. Don't you feel it's fishy that they almost have all similarities of Gen-sols?"

"Interesting. You got the point. But who? Got any names I can dig up?"

"It's still my assumption. But it all began with Tokyo-X."

Aiden folded both of his hands. His eyebrow rose in question and disbelief. "Tokyo-X? Hell no. No way. They are protecting Japan with all costs. They are guardians of citizens."

"Or maybe they have grown tired and began turning citizens into guardians for them and shit hit the fan."

"Hmm...that seems legit. Well, how 'bout askin' your gal over there?"

"She's weak and not in the condition."

"Very well, let's see what I can dig up. Well, for the next 8 hours. I'm beat." Aiden yawned.

"How's your drone? Is it ready yet?"

"No. Not without the core. Forget 'bout the drone already. I can still dig up something without it."

"How 'bout I get the core for you?"

"Better not. Not now."

"I know where it is. This is the country of technology, remember?"

"And where exactly are you going to get it?"

Jenos slid out a brochure. Aiden gave a careful look on it. He shook his head.

"No, you can't be serious."

* * *

><p>"Alright, briefing time people! Gather up yo!"<p>

"A what now, Sarge?" Ken yawned, still yearning for more sleep.

"What is it?" Ryan followed beside Ken.

"Remember the drone Jinzo created?"

"Black Hawk BH01? Uh-huh. It lacks of a core to get it function, right?"

"I finally located a place to get it. Check it out."

Wayne pressed a button on his remote. The LCD on the table displaying a picture of a beautiful artificial man-made island surrounded by lake. Looking at the picture, Tehken groaned while Rain frowned.

"Aww~ Hell f# $ing no Sarge! Ya gotta be kiddin' right?"

"A suicide mission, eh?" Ryan added. "Did your head got hit by a bat?"

"No. I'm serious. I.S Academy, our target is the IS core located in the storage room on LV 2 in the IS warehouse 100 meter away from the academy."

"And what if we came into contact?" Ken asked. "We'll be a shredded meat first before we spend the night in the bars."

"Not to mention they are equipped with After Burner F16 Fighting Falcon thrusters mounted on their exo-suit, or I.S. it's impossible to land a bullet on those flies."

"Worry not people 'cuz we got a contact inside who's willingly to help us avoiding the contact. Let's say he's Yoh's acquaintance and indebted to him. Yesterday when you were out, he handed me these." Wayne took out some stuffs and put on the table.

First was a 7.62 mm rounds. The bullet had an incredibly sharp pointed head. Small sharp lumps like shredders were carved all over the head. Unlike any other bullets, this one had a body of electronic components inside the case that's visible for eyes.

The next thing that on the table was 3 sets of mild-black razor knives. Ken and Ryan curiously looking at those thin.

"Looks like a normal knife for me. But I can't tell the 7.62, looks like you need a special gun, Sarge." Ryan said inspecting the knife.

"Unless they are high frequency ones, yeah. Since you can't gun an IS down like shooting a people as they got a high speed manuvers and impenetrable barrier. But with the 7.62, just shoot and it will automatically locked and chased it's target and penetrate through their shield. The contact said it worked for all Assault Rifles, no special guns needed. And the knife, swing it when it got close to you-in case you are forced into a CQC and all problems are solved. I don't get the details too, but Jinzo had verified and tested it already, so it it'll be fine."

"Hey, I haven't ever heard these things before. Can we trust this guy?" Ken frowned in suspicion.

"I don't know. But we have to give it a try if we want to catch the tiger, then we have to enter it's den. The reward is worth the risk."

"Any contingency plans?"

"So far, not yet. I'm still working on it."

"Well," Ken shrugged. "If he's indebted to Yoh, then so we are. Count me in!"

"Me too. He needs someone to cover up his ass from far." Ryan smirked as Ken nudged him on his chest.

"Then it's settled. Prep on people! We'll leave by dawn on 00:00:00. Take assault rifles and sniper for your main but for your sub, beside the knife you may take anything. Don't forget each of you bring 3 throwable each. Any questions? No?"

"Hold it on right there!"

"Yes, Mrs. Angel?"

"You plan to hit on IS Academy and violating the law? Are you aware what are you doing?"

"That's the plan and frankly, yes."

"You are vigilante, not a robber!"

"Sometimes, we have to do that. We are resource-limited."

"Christ. I'm wrong about you."

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ken asked.

"Home, it's no use to stay with you. I owe you one but I'm not staying." Prillie began walked away.

"I would not if I were you."

"Why?"

"'Cuz you already marked by ghouls. You are their 250th victims and they have already visited your apartment. Now, what do you think, if their predator was dead however his victim was missing but still retained her scent in the air around? You are save if you are with us, and you don't need to jump into our ops."

"You think I'd fall for that?"

"_Jika aku menjadi kamu, aku akan percaya kepada mereka, Prillie. _(If I were you, I'd trust them, Prillie.)"

An Bahasa Indonesia language? In the middle of these people? And the accent was perfect too. She immediately turned her attention to the speaker as her nationality was bounded by the language uttered by a man.

And the voice was extremely familiar.

The moment the man walked into the main hall, she clearly recognized him as a friend. Close friend. The man smiled at her, giving a military salute as his greeting for their long-reunion. Touched, she held her hands on her mouth. Unable to hide her tears, she ran to him. Giving a hug.

"Dhartha! Sidhartha Anugrah Prabawa! Astaga, apa yang kamu lakukan disini? (Dhartha! Sidhartha Anugrah Prabawa! God, what are you doing here?"

"Prillie, English please. We are on a mission time. That's what Qin taught us right?"

"Sorry."

"You know, whatever happens, you must stay and stick together with us. Your position is not good either." Dhartha advised.

"No way! Listen! We can leave them alone! You, me, together we can survive out there! Just like we did back then in Kanduda with Vincent, Zeke, Senel, Tony, Sergey, Qin, and Ken!"

"Not this time. Please. Do trust me, we are against something worse or equal in Kanduda."

Prillie studied his comrade's eyes. He's serious. No kidding. Sidhartha was one of VSSE's member and cut contact with her, should she stay with this group of people but having her long awaited friend remained by her side or leave, seeing the truth by her own and lost one of her close friend?

She gritted her teeth, giving Wayne, Ken, and Ryan a sharp look.

"Alright. I stay. But keep in mind, I do it for Dhartha. Not for all of you or that Yoh!"

Dhartha smiled. And so did all of them nodded.

"Once again, welcome to S.O.L.D.I.E.R"

* * *

><p>A.N: Whew. That's a long one, alright people, thanks for reading. Check out my new work : INFINITE CRY, x over between DMC,DmC, and Infinite stratos. Prologue comes Febuary, so stay tuned!<p> 


End file.
